Lamb to the Slaughter
Lamb to the Slaughter is an mystery crime and action film. It is based on the story by Roald Dahl. It is a story about an insane woman who suffers from mental issues and murders her husband after figuring it out about his affair which makes a young police detective suspicious. It is loosely based off of the Roald Dahl’s story. Plot The film begins with a young little boy name Jack Yi Zang aka “Noonan” who is known for his martial art skills. After saving two kids from a construction mud slide, Noonan has been awarded as a hero and becomes a police detective. Mary Maloney, a loving yet insane housewife is pregnant with her husband. She keeps taking drugs in order to be the perfect woman that anybody loves and cares for. One day, her husband, Patrick, an officer announced that he’s leaving her for another woman which leads to him to remember in a flashback where he meets a red haired young woman who has a job as an exotic dancer named Britta which she ran off and crying after she learn that he’s married. Shocked to know that her husband is leaving, Mary grabs a big lamb leg and murders her husband in the head for his unfaithful affair. Mary staged a fake crime scene into thinking that her husband was murdered by someone else. Noonan remembers that he saw Patrick at a bar with Britta as she cries. After seeing Mary at a grocery store, Noonan gets attacked by gang members until a police officer named David Martingale saves him. Noonan fights off and David arrested the leaders. David introduces himself to Noonan and begins to have feelings for him. Phillip Millicent, a notorious gangster and Noonan’s former neighbor confronts Noonan a oint owning him money about the time when they were children Noonan pulls a prank by spray painting his car and throwing tomatoes as payback for throwing his trophies out in the window. Mary has talk to the investigators about the murder which some of the investigators are confused and weirded out by her pills as the doctor says that her husband is dead. David and Noonan feel wary around her as Noonan talks to the chief officer, Gerald O’malley, a stern and an oblivious man who cares less about the situation. Britta went to the house to talk to Mary to apologize. However, Mary blames her and accuses of being pregnant. Then she chases her and shoots Britta killing her. At the bar, Noonan and David talk about their childhood experiences which David pointed out that he wanted to be a lawyer when he grows up. Noonan explains to him that he doesn’t know if he’s ever ready to settled down and have children. After a party of all night drinking, Noonan takes David into his home and starts to feel for each other. David seduces Noonan and the two men begins to have sex. After he wakes up, David left him a note that says “Last night was fun, see you later”. Meanwhile, O’Malley and the rest of the policemen are invited by Mary for dinner. Noonan talks to Sam about Mary and her mysterious ways. Phillip encounters David and they fight until Phillip handily defeats him by giving him a rag of chloroform and kidnaps him. Noonan got a text from Phillip said that he has David as hostage and will kill him if he doesn’t give him the money. Noonan feels hopeless about both situations about the lamb leg and David‘s kidnapping. Suddenly, he made a plan for him to come over and invites him to talk. Phillip arrives with David. Noonan talks to him as he apologizes for the way he acted. Phillip is unaware and gives Noonan a handshake until he gets electrocuted by Noonan’s hand buzzer. Noonan punches him in the face as the fight between Phillip’s thugs and Noonan and David. At Mary’s house, the police are invited to have dinner. Feeling uncomfortable on not eating, Noonan smells poison in her room and reveals to everybody. Mary reveals that she murdered her husband and shot Bailey. Phillip arrives and says that he was there and laugh as he tells everybody that Britta was his ex-girlfriend as he never likes Patrick who tasered him when he was arrested. Phillip and Mary blows a smoke bomb and leaves while David and Noonan chased them after Mary shoots Gerald. After a huge brawl at the parking lot, Noonan and David goes to the water tower to confront the two criminals. Noonan tries to reasoned with Mary while David and Phillip fight. Mary kicks him in the face as Noonan rips off a fake bag of marbles as it turns out that Mary lied about being pregnant because she wanted to have children after having a miscarriage. Noonan quickly shoots a dart arrow at Mary by the leg and becomes intoxicated as Noonan grabs Phillip and punches him in the face. Phillip and Mary falls to each other and falls on Phillip’s car, killing them. After the chaotic fight, the investigation has reveal on the news. Gerald is in the hospital and apologizes to Noonan for being Oblivious. David and Noonan celebrated their victory which David and Noonan give each other golden stars. After weeks of working together, having sex on holidays, and going undercover, Noonan and David are in a relationship and vowed to never eat lamb or any kind of food that has been locked in the freezer again. Characters Jack Yi Zang “Noonan“: The film’s main protagonist. A young Asian American police detective who strives to protect anybody from any crime. He is 22 years old, and has a level of intelligence by pick pocketing. Handsome and smart, he has no desire to be married when he’s older and unaware that police officer David Martingale who has feelings for him. David Martingale, the deuteragonist and Jack’s love interest. A Caucasian young man who protects the city. Known for his strength and intelligence, many people look up to him as a role model. Jack deeply respects him as a leader and a friend. Gerald O’Malley: The oblivious and stern police chief who is unaware about Mary’s insane personality and the killing of her husband. Britta Smith, a stripper and an another woman who is heartbroken that she falls in love with Patrick after she knows that he is married. Mary Maloney, the main antagonist. She is the murderer and the insane pregnant woman and Patrick’s wife. Phillip Millicent, the second antagonist and Noonan’s arch-enemy as well as the head gangster of his own organization. Ian Schultz, Noonan’s friend and another detective who is obsessed over coconuts and blueberries. Sam Murrow, a grocer and Noonan’s neighbor. Krystal Richards, Sam’s longtime good friend and a waitress at the downtown diner. Trivia # This is the first movie to be based off of a story. # Lamb to the Slaughter is known for its eerie elements and scary themes, Mostly Mary’s recurring theme of insanity. # The setting takes place in Chicago. # Noonan and David are the only gay couple in this version. # This is the only version to make Noonan the main protagonist in the movie. Due to his heroics and aware of Mary murdering her husband. Rated R for: Drug material, sexual content and nudity, language throughout, and violence. Category:Movies